Ice Road
by Yuusuke Shori
Summary: [AU] Just a bit of Fubuki's memory and his song... and Yukimura's confession... Remember to F&R (another bad summary XP)


**It was a long time since I did Inazuma Eleven FF… Well I'm trying to jump out of the box… I know that I'm a KyouTen FF writer and sometimes write about Tsurugi, but this time I'm trying something new… Fubuki Shirou.**

**Enjoy (smiles)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inazuma Eleven franchises. **

* * *

**Ice Road**

_(Fubuki's POV)_

Just a walk along the road, in the snow. Then I paused my steps, staring at the place.

The place. Where my family had gone. 10 years ago.

I remembered, 10 years back, I was still smiling with my fellow brother Atsuya. Both of us were smiling while talking about the match. I remembered that my parents were happy about us too.

Then, an avalanche… took everything for me… my mom, my dad, my brother, my family… everything…

Ever since then, I started to grow fear of avalanche… I even started to split my personalities into Atsuya… From that moment, my journey to life was full of ice. Ice road…

Ever since I joined Raimon to fight against Aliea Gakuren, I frequently merged my soul to Atsuya… I wasn't sure what I was doing… I just knew that I want to be perfect, along with Atsuya… That's all…

Then one day, one team, changed me. At first I was still having conflicts with Atsuya, but then I decided to let go of my split personalities… I remembered… I threw my scarf away from my neck in the final match against Genesis, symbolizing freedom from burden of Atsuya… We're one now, Atsuya…

Remembering the scenes, I start to sing…

_koori no sekai de kimi no te wo nigiri  
itsukara kou shite itan darou  
kogoeru kokoro ni yorisou sonzai  
kawaranai egao utsushite_

_ima mo koko de ikitsuzuketeiru  
mada shinjiteitai yo  
sono tsuyosa ga boku wo hagemashite  
koko made koreta yo ne  
issho ni ikite kitan da_

_kono yuki ni umaru kimi to no omoide  
kodoku na kanashimi dake ja nai  
kajikamu yubisaki hikari ni kazashite  
yasashii yuuki de tokasou_

_yagate zenbu umaku iku hazu sa  
kanpeki no imi wo shiri  
sono nukumori kizukasete kureta  
HONTO no bokurashisa  
dakara mou kowakunain da_

_ima mo koko de ikitsuzuketeiru_

_mada shinjiteitai yo  
sono nukumori kizukasete kureta  
HONTO no bokurashisa  
kore kara susumu beki michi_

"Fubuki senpai," Yukimura suddenly claps his hands right after I have finished my song, "nice song you did sing…"

I'm refreshing memory of mine 10 years ago until I forget about my lovely student.

"Thanks," I say while brushing my student's hair, "I think you may experience a journey with ice roads as well…"

Yukimura sighs, "Yeah…"

"Don't worry," I say, "everyone has a painful memory in his life…"

"Yeah…" Yukimura sighs again.

Yukimura suddenly hugs me.

"Fubuki senpai," he talks, "I know we have our own pasts, and my past is almost exactly as yours…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I know…" says Yukimura, "I won't mind about your past you'd tell me few days back… we can't just bring back the past by just staring at the place that reminds your memory…"

I even knew about his past, don't I?

"Forget about the past," Yukimura says, "perhaps… can we start a teacher-student relationship? I knew our past brought us together… this is our destiny… Plus… I like you…" He buries his head into my arms.

Teacher-student relationship? That escalated quickly, but if possible our relationship will melt the ice roads.

"Ok," I brush his hair for one more time, "let's go home now…" Then I walk with Yukimura towards my house, on an ice road and with snows falling towards us.

* * *

**Well, as I told you, I didn't write an Inazuma Eleven FF for a few weeks and maybe this story quality won't gone better than "Love Infection" or "Merry Christmas, Kyousuke" or "Fire"... **

**Review please… and here's the translation of the song… and a Happy New Year (smiles)**

I hold your hands in this world made of ice  
How long have we been doing this?  
Your cold heart nestles close in  
Showing your unchanging smile

I'm continuing to live on here even now  
I want to keep believing  
That strength of yours encouraged me  
We've made it this far  
We've lived together this far

Memories of you buried under this snow  
They aren't all full of loneliness and sorrow  
Numb fingers shade out the light  
And melts it with kind courage

It should all work out before long  
Knowing the meaning of perfect  
That warmth made me realize  
the real us  
That's why I'm no longer afraid

I'm continuing to live on here even now

I want to keep believing  
That warmth made me realize  
the real us  
and the path we should continue on from now on


End file.
